Patio furniture and other outdoor furniture are very popular. Owners often cover the patio furniture with removable covers to protect the furniture from rain, wind, water, dust, debris, or other adverse elements. Conventional furniture covers, however, do not adequately stay on the furniture, particularly in windy or other stormy conditions. Many conventional furniture covers rely on gravity to hold the covers in place. Other furniture covers use elastic bands at their base to snugly engage the furniture. Other furniture covers use line or other constriction devices to decrease the size of the opening of the furniture cover to better fit the furniture. These prior art designs, however, can be unsightly and difficult to install or remove. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved furniture cover that maintains a positive aesthetic appearance while increasing the ease and usability of the cover, allowing the cover to securely connect to the furniture, and ensuring that the cover will remain in position in all kinds of environments and conditions.